Holding Out For
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Videl's Holding out for..., and the news shows us why. Inspired by the Song 'Holding Out For a Hero'. Not a song fic.


After listen to 'Holding Out For a Hero', it inspired me to write this. It's not a bad little story even if I say so myself. And I think it puts an interesting perspective on how Videl's inner thoughts might be on the Gold Fighter.

* * *

**Holding Out For...**

Videl and Erase were sitting in one of many entertainment rooms in Satan Manor. Both were bored, and could find nothing to do but watch the news. But Erase never did like the news and thought up a very familiar question to ask Videl.

"Hey Videl, What kind of man are you looking for?"

This is a pretty normal question that Erasa asks Videl just about every day. And on any normal day, Videl would have given the same answer. _'I'm not answering that, ask again and I'll bruise that face of yours.' _Of course though, Videl never did.

But this was not a normal day, Videl was more stressed and tired then she normally would be, and as such her defences were down.

"I... I want a good men, he has to be smart."

"So you want a nerd?" Erasa asked a little perplexed, she always thought Videl would go for someone a little more outgoing.

"No, I want a white night of a fiery steed." Just then some breaking news came in on the news. Erasa turned her attention to it. It showed a big explosion, and shooting out from the explosion was the Gold Fighter riding a Ferrari FXX like a surf board. The car had seen better days as most of it was engulfed in flames. Erasa turned her attention back to Videl, a little shocked at the resembles of what she saw to what Videl just said.

"The man I want has to be a hero, strong and fast, always fresh after a fight so he's ready for the next." Again Erasa's attention went to the news, it showed the Gold Fighter lifting up a truck like it was nothing and throwing out of harms way, then disappearing and reappearing a hundred feet away to beating up a military crime organisation, he dodged bullets, destroyed tanks with single punches and took out all the criminals close by in a few seconds flat. Then took off to another part of the city where the attacks were still on going, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. Erase sweet dropped, it was just so uncanny that what Videl was saying seemed to be happening. And what she was looking for in a man seemed to be someone she hated.

"He has to be sure about himself and what he can do, he... has to be larger then life it's self." The Gold Fighter stood tall and brave with a smirk plastered on his face as he stared down multiple tanks, V-2 mobile rocket launchers and an army of military men with high-tech weaponry. His golden aura expanded, probably as a show of power to the criminals, before he put his hands together and shot a blast almost as wide as the street and as tall as a three story building. The small group was obliterated.

"Whenever I'm in trouble he has to be there, reaching out to me, he has to be able to sweep me of my feet." More of the city explodes into flames as the attack on the city continues, the Gold Fighter is rushing around, saving people left and right, he flies into the air and manages to catch someone that was flying through the air because of the explosions blew them off a roof. After putting them to safety one of the building starts to collapse and the camera spans to a woman that has fallen over right in it's path. Just before she get flattened the Gold Fighter picks her up bridle style and carriers her to safety.

"He needs to have a presence about him, like how lightning splits the see, or where the mountains meet heaven above, like you just know he's watching you." The news shows a helicopter news crew filming a man with a rocket launcher firing rockets from the tallest building in the city. He stops to reload then stops altogether, for half a minute he just sits there before turning around and sees the Gold Fighter standing over him. He quickly scrambles to his feet and runs off only to be close-lined a second later.

"Through the wind and chill of rain, through the storm and the flood it causes I need to feel him approaching, almost like someone has set fire to my blood." Suddenly the winds pick up and rain falls heavily, it is so sudden that the drainage system of the city can't keep up and the streets soon flood a few inches. The news chopper looks down on whatever remains on the military group fleeing as fast as they can, but where ever the camera looks it can't see from what they are running from. Suddenly they all stop and looks around like they could feel something coming. And then from the sky came a bright yellow light followed by an explosion that wiped the remaining criminals.

"But he most not be interested in thee lime light, he has to do all that just because it's right." A camera crew and a reporter run up to where the Gold Fighter is standing, where he had just finished off the military gang. 'Gold Fighter! How does it feel to have just saved all of Satan City?' The news reporter didn't get a reply though, the Gold Fighter just flew up into the sky and out of viewing distance.

Videl was now half asleep where as Erasa was picking up her jaw from the floor. Everything Videl wanted was in a man she hated. How could Videl be so blind by her own feelings and wants Erasa didn't even know. But she was wrong, Videl wasn't blind, she just never let her guard down till now.

"I want the Gold Fighter." Was the final sentence Videl said before slipping off into a peaceful slumber. But had she realised all that everything she had said was to her best friend and number one gossip in the city, she certainly wouldn't be sleeping soundly.

* * *

Well R&R


End file.
